Chapter 13: The Invisible Line
thumb|300px|right|Opening IISadow cut through groups of Kushans attempting to impale him with bayonets attached to their machine guns. His blades, already soaked with the blood of the Megalodan and other Kushans, swiftly sliced through each Kushan's body. This was followed by their limbs or whatever else he had aimed for falling off, their bodies falling apart in pools of blood that covered the beach. One Kushan soldier, armed with a standard, curved Kushan sword, attempted to make a downward chop on Sadow's head, but the latter swiftly guarded and kicked the soldier away. Before the stumbling warrior could react, he was swiftly bifurcated from the waiste up. Ordo couldn't believe what he was seeing. A man that fought like a monster, who moved with such agile grace and fought with such devastating power that left his army in shambles. Asura chose this time to quietly retreat, following the trenches leading to the back of the fortification to hurry off and inform their master of what has transpired. Meanwhile, the Brittannian ships began to sail through the burning wreckage-line of Kushan ships, intent on capturing the beachead as soon as possible. Line in the Sand As Sadow cut down two more Kushan soldiers, the rest regrouped at a trenchline, rallied by Ordo, who shouted out "Where are those fucking Asura?! Dammit! Deserting cowards! Fine, then!" At this, he raised his weapon of preference: a staff with a Chainsaw blade at each end, activating by a grip-handle at the center of the staff. He gripped the handle and the blades spun to life, whirring like machines ready to bring death to all who stood against them. He aimed it toward Sadow who, behind him, was the forming armies of Brittannia, unsheathing their swords and loading their guns. The Kushan line charged forth against their Brittannian enemies, clashing curved, dense steel against shining, refined ones. Both Kushan and Brittannian both found members of each others sides being cut or gunned down in the sandy battleground. Shade, from a distance, released his final Revolver round into the head of a Kushan charging toward him. As another neared him with an axe, Shade dropped his Revolver to the sand and whirled around, blasting his elbow into the Kushan's jaw and knocking the now helpless warrior onto the ground. Shade proceeded to stomp on the man's throat with a snap, breaking his neck. More Kushans cut through the Brittannian line, preparing to advance on Shade and several other Brittannian soldiers. The Kagekyo marksmen pulled a Pump-Action Shotgun from a slide attachment on his padded armour, immediately twirling it above his head in a circular motion, finger flipping the trigger as a wave of metal pain knocked a Kushan back and into another, breaking their advancement and throwing their line into chaos. They each struggled to reach the Kagekyo but every last man that got close was blown away by the shocking force of Shade's shotgun, which he repetitively pumped with every shot. As one Kushan charged toward his front and another behind him, Shade twirled the shotgun like a baton, the barrel slamming into the front Kushan's jaw before flying upward and downward behind Shade, blasting the top of the man's head with enough force to make him drop onto his stomach and clutch his helmet-covered head in a ringing agony. Shade discarded the empty weapon and pueled out a pair of Machine-Gun pistols, spraying bullets into the downed Kushan's bodies and moving onto the rest. One Kushan with a turban and a pair of goggles encasing his head was armed with a rather aged Grenade Launcher, which he planned to use to bombard the Brittannian ships. Each Grenade was quickly sniped out of the air by the quick Pistol-play of Cane, who had to constantly switch targets, between the flying grenades and oncoming Kushans. Uriel gave a comical look of cleverness as she quickly grabbed three grenades from midair. However, her look of triumph faded with one of shocking realization as she juggled the deadly weapons, trying to find a way to get rid of them in time but not issuing them to her allies. Finally, with a high pitched scream of fright, she threw them across the field and they landed next to a beginning duel between Sadow and Commander Ordo, who was infuriated that his forces were being demolished with such ease. His Chainsaw-Staff whirred to life, and he charged forth with a battle cry of fury. Sadow mimicked this charge, raising his blades to guard against the assault. Upon the Chainsaw blade reaching Sadow's, it's whirring stopped.